1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) light string manufacturing method and an LED light string manufactured with the method, and more particularly to efficient and automatic mass production for assembling an LED light string involving only four components with a process involving three operations.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional light string comprises, for the structure thereof, five major components including an LED light emission element (lighting bulb), a soft socket, a soft core, terminals, and electrical wires. The LED light emission element may additionally comprise a cover. As such, an assembly of the light string involves six components. In the known structure of light string, the electrical wires are generally in the form of two-in two-out. A manufacturing and assembling process of the known light string comprises, at least, the following steps or operations:
(1) The terminals are first cut and shaped, by means of proper processing machine, to be curved and attached to the electrical wires.
(2) A semi-product combination of the cut terminals and electrical wires are fit into and combined with the soft core.
(3) The cover is fit over and mounted to the soft core.
(4) Finally, the soft core and the soft socket are combined.
In the above assembly of the five or six components to make a light string, the number of the components is large and the entire manufacturing process is generally complicated.
Another light string is also available, comprising, for the structure thereof, an LED light emission element (lighting bulb), solder, adhesive, electrical wires, and plastic covering film, or additionally, a cover. For such a light string, a process of combining the LED light emission element (lighting bulb) and the electrical wires comprises, at least, the following steps or operations:
(1) The electrical wires are partly stripped to expose conductor cores.
(2) Two pins of the LED light emission element (lighting bulb) are respectively bonded to the exposed conductor cores of the electrical wires by means of the solder.
(3) The plastic covering film, which is generally thermoplastic, is wrapped around the soldering portion for an effect of additional fixing.
(4) A thermoplastic film is tightly wrapped around the combined portion of a lower portion of the LED light emission element (lighting bulb) and the electrical wires.
In the structure and assembly of the above light string, human labor is generally used for assembling, making it time-consuming and labor-consuming, and resulting in easy human errors in the assembly. As such, defect rate of the quality of the light string is high. The components used and the assembly process are both complicated, leading to additional increase of the parts cost and assembly operations, so that the manufacture management becomes complicated and the costs raised.